


say yes

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, POV Pepper Potts, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Pepper, you’re the best thing in my life,” said Tony, sinking to one knee on the floor of their kitchen. “I wouldn’t be half the person I am without you. You keep me sane, keep me grounded, and I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”She put her hands over her mouth, gaping in shock. She could honestly say that she hadn’t expected this. She was speechless, one of the very few times in her life that anyone had rendered her so. “Tony, I…”Tony’s face fell almost imperceptibly, reading her hesitance for rejection. “It’s fine, Pep,” he said, forcing a pained smile on his face. He snapped the box shut, making to put it back in his pocket. “You don’t have to say yes.”





	say yes

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr, who wanted 84 (show me whats behind your back) and a pepperony proposal
> 
> im feeling so fluffy lately so enjoy!

Tony was fidgeting more than usual, Pepper noted. He was a twitchy person in general, always fiddling with something or other, but his movements usually were easy and almost unconscious. Now, his hands were deliberately playing with something behind his back and his anxiety was clear in his movements. 

 

They had just had dinner on one of their rare nights off. It was wonderful; he had cooked for her, one of his mother’s old recipes. Pepper was in one of Tony’s old shirts as pajamas and Tony was in complete disarray (he was a messy chef). It was completely domestic. She loved it and she knew Tony did, too. There was really no reason for the nerves he was showing. 

 

Pepper decided to nip whatever was bugging him in the bud. “Show me what’s behind your back,” she ordered.

 

Tony stilled. “Uh,” he said intelligently, like the genius he was. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “There’s nothing there.”

 

“I can see you’re holding something,” she pointed out, tone implying that Tony was an idiot for thinking he could hide it. And he was, but that was a separate point. “And whatever it is, it’s stressing you out. Oh, god, Tony, is it a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?”

 

Her attempt at humor worked; Tony laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think so, Pep,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. “No, this is something else.”

 

“Care to share?” she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

“Here goes,” Tony took a deep breath. He moved his hands in front of her, showing her what he was holding. The velvet box looked even more delicate in his scarred hands, the ring inside shining in the light of the kitchen.

 

Pepper’s breath caught. She recognised the ring from the old photos Tony would deny ever even keeping; it was Maria’s, one of the precious few things Tony had of his mother. Now, he was offering it to her. 

 

“Pepper, you’re the best thing in my life,” said Tony, sinking to one knee on the floor of their kitchen. “I wouldn’t be half the person I am without you. You keep me sane, keep me grounded, and I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

 

She put her hands over her mouth, gaping in shock. She could honestly say that she hadn’t expected this. She was speechless, one of the very few times in her life that anyone had rendered her so. “Tony, I…”

 

Tony’s face fell almost imperceptibly, reading her hesitance for rejection. “It’s fine, Pep,” he said, forcing a pained smile on his face. He snapped the box shut, making to put it back in his pocket. “You don’t have to say yes.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” she hissed, eyes teary. “Of course I want to marry you, you idiot!  _ You’re  _ the best thing in  _ my  _ life. You’re not getting away from me, mister.”

 

“Why would I ever want to?” Tony grinned, standing. With slightly shaking fingers, he opened the box again and took the ring. Pepper offered up her left hand and Tony slid it on to her ring finger. The gold band of the ring looked striking against her pale skin and Pepper swore to herself that she was never going to take it off, this tangible sign of Tony’s love and devotion.

 

“I love you,” she said, drawing him in close for a kiss. 

 

“You better,” Tony said against her lips. “Because now you’re stuck with me. Forever, you know. Last chance to back out.”

 

Pepper covered his mouth with one hand. She ran her thumb over the arch of his cheek, smiling softly. “That’s exactly where I want to be,” she whispered. “And I’ll keep saying it until you believe me. After all, we have forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @imposter-human
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy


End file.
